Ekuacioni i valës elektromagnetike
Jeta Erih Maria Remark eshte nje nga shkrimtaret me te njohur te letersise gjermane te shekullit XX. Lindi me 22 Qershor 1898 ne Osnabrück dhe vdiq me 25 Shtator 1970 ne Lokarno te Zviceres. Biografia dhe shkrimet e Remark jane te prekura thellesisht nga historia gjermane e shekullit te XX: femijeria dhe rinia e tij ne qytetin imperial te Osnabrück, Lufa e Pare Boterore. Me romanin “Asgje e re nga fronti i perendimit”, publikuar per here te pare ne 1929, Remark pati nje njohje mbare boterore, qe vazhdon akoma dhe ne ditet e sotme. Disa romane te tjera qe u njohen ne mbare boten jane: “Rruga e Kthimit(1931)”, “Tre Shoke(1936-1938)", “Harku i Triumfit(1945)”, “Obelisku i Zi(1956)”, edhe “Nje Nate ne Lisbon(1962)”. Veprat e Remark jane perkthyer ne me shume se pesedhjete gjuhe; ne kompleks numrin total i botimeve arrin ne disa miliona kopie. Shume romane te Remark jane bere filma, dhe disa prej tyre jane bere filma mjaft te cmuar te kinematografise si psh: “Harku i Triumfit(1948)”, “Kohe per te vdekur e kohe per te jetuar(1958), si edhe ne menyre te vecante “Asgje e re nga fronti i perendimit(1930), nje film i pare ne mbare boten si simbol kundra luftes. Te gjitha veprat e Remark kane ne sfond nje lidhje ideale me qytetin e Osnabrück, ndersa tematikisht permbajne nje test kritik te historise gjermane. Ne plan te pare ne brendesi te krijimeve te tij letrare qendron veshtrimi i dinjitetit human dhe te humanitetit ne kohe terrori dhe lufte. Per keto arsye Remark pelqehet kudo sepse u perpoq gjithmone t’i jepte lexuesit nje “Gjermani ndryshe”. Jeta kronologjike e Remark 1898, 22 Qershor: Lindja e Erih Paul Remark ne ora 20:15, bir i Peter Franz Remark (lindur me 14 Qershor 1867 ne Kaiserwerth) dhe i Anna Maria Remark, mbiemri i vajzerise se ciles ishte Stallknecht (lindur me 21 Nentor 1871 ne Katenberg). 1900, 6 Shtator: lindja e motres Erna Remark. 1901, 30 Tetor: vdekja e vellait Theodor Arthur Remark (lindur me 9 Korrik 1896 ne Osnabrück). 1903, 25 Mars: lindja e motres Elfriede Remark. 1904, Shkolla fillore(Shkolla Katedrale, Shkolla Johanis) ne Osnabrück deri me 1912. 1912, Shkolla Pergatitore Katolike ne Osnabrück deri me 1915. 1915, Miqesi e madhe me Fritz Hörstemeier dhe Friedrich Vordemberge, Erika Haase, Rudolf Kottman, Fritz Erpenbeck, Bernhard Nobbe, Hans Ballhausen, Pauline Spencker ne rrethin “Barraka e Endrrave” e Liebigstraße 31. Po ne te njejtin vit me 2 Korrik fillon kolegjin real per formimin e mesuesve ne Osnabrück deri ne fund te vitit 1919. 1916, Qershor: publikon “Per gezimet, per penden, per rinine e armatosur”. Me 21 Nentor po te njejtit vit shkruhet ne ushtri. Rekrut ne batalionin per kembim, regjimenti 78. Stervitja ne kasermen e Osnabrück. 1917, 20 Qershor: certifikate i nje viti pjesmarres dhe i shkruar vullnetarisht. 5 Maj: trasferim ne Kompanine e pare, batalioni i kembimit, regjimenti 78. 12 Qershor: trasferim ne frontin perendimor, kompania e dyte te divisonit te dyte ne Hamlenglet. 31 Qershor: i plagsour nga pjese granate ne kemben e majte, krahun e djathte dhe ne qafe. Perpara 25 Gushtit transferohet nga spitali i kampit 309 ne spitalin S. Vincenz te Duisburg. 9 Shtator: vdekja e te jemes Anna Maria Remark ne spitalin Marien te Osnabrück (shkaku i vdekjes: kancer). 13 Shtator: ne Osnabrück per varrimin e te jemes varrosur ne Hasefriedhof. Nentor: fillon te punoje per nje roman mbi luften. 1918, Lidhje e ngushte me Erika Haase. 6 Mars: vdekja e Fritz Hörstemeier, ndjek varrimin ne Brema. Prill: publikimi i “Ti dhe Une”, “E Bukura” Fillimet e Prillit: familia Remark transferohet ne Hakenstraße 3. Ne vere dhe vjeshte te atij viti: lidhje e ngushte dhe dashuri jo e dyanshme me Lucile Dietrichs. 31 Tetor: del nga spitali i Duisburg, vendoset ne batalionin e pare te kembimit, ne regjimentin 78 te ushtrise ne Osnabrück. 15 Nentor: i jepet Ylli i Ferrit, klasi i pare, ne Duisburg nga ana e Keshillit te Punetoreve dhe Ushtareve te Osnabrück. 1919, Janar: rifillon studimet ne Kolegjin Katolik per mesues fillore. 5 Janar: shkarkohet nga ushtria, heq dore nga medaliet dhe dekorimet. 14 Shkurt: martesa e dyte e te jatij, Peter Franz Remark, me Maria Anna Henrika Bahlmann (lindur me 26 Shkurt 1872 ne Cloppenburg). 25 Qershor: provimi per mesues filloreje. 1 Gusht: fillon mesues ne Lohne, afer Lingen deri ne fund te Marsit, 1920. 1920, 4 Maj: jep mesim deri me 31 Korrik ne Klein-Berssen/Hümmling. 20 Gusht: jep mesim a Nahne, afer Osnabrück, deri ne 20 Nentor. 20 Nentor jep doreheqjen nga mesimdhenia. Ne Osnabrück ben punera te rastit, shites guresh te cmuar, mesues piano etj. 1921: lidhje e ngushte me aktoren Ida-Lotte (Lolott) Preuß. Fillimet e Marsit: punon si kritik teatral. 10 Mars: i pari dokument me emrin Erih Maria Remark, e shfaqur ne gazeten “Kontinental” firmosur prej tij me kete emer. Qershor: ne nje leter i shpreh keqardhjen per krijimet e tij letrare shrimtarit Stephan Zweig. 1922, 29 Prill: transferim ne Hannover. Punon si redaktor i testeve dhe i te perjavshmes “Kontinental”. 1923, Qershor: punon mbi nje roman dhe behet redaktor i pergjithshem i gazetes “Kontinental”. 1924, Shkurt: publikon “Mbi rremujen e markave te shtrenjta”. 9 Tetor: takimi i pare me Edith Doerry, bija e Kurt Doery, organizuesi i pare i revistes “Sport im Bild” ne Hannover, qe i jep Remark te drejten te transferohet ne Berlin. 1925: apartament ne Berlin-Charlottenburg, Kaiserdamm 114. 1 Janar: behet redaktori i revistes “Sport im Bild”. 14 Tetor: martesa e pare me Ilse Jutta “Jeanne” Zambona, e ndare nga Winkelhoff (lindur me 25 Gusht te 1901 ne Hildesheim). 1926: merr titullin "Baron i Buchwald” per 500 RM (Marka gjermane) dhe vihet re nga Baroni Hugo von Buchwald. 1927, 1 Janar: largohet bashke me Jutta Zambona nga Kisha Katolike. Vjeshte/dimer te ketij viti: punon mbi romamin “Asgje e re nga fronti i perendimit”. 25 Nentor: fillon stampinim e “Stacion ne Horizont”, qe publikohet me pjese ne “Sport im Blid” deri me 17 Shkurt 1928. 1928, Mars: shtepia boteuse Fischer refuzon “Asgje e re nga fronti i perendimit”. Gusht: shtepia botuese Ellstein pranon publikim e romanit “Asgje e re nga fronti i perendimit”. 3 Gusht: behet redaktor i pergjithshem i revistes “Sport im Blid”. 10 Nentor: boton “Asgje e re nga fronti i perendimit” ne gazeten “Vossische Zeitung, deri me 9 Dhjetor. 15 Nentor: largohet pa njoftim nga revista “Sport im Bild”. 1929, 29 Janar: publikohet si liber “Asgje e re nga fronti i perendimit” nga shtepia botuese Propyläen ne Berlin. Shkurt: lidhje e ngushte me Brigitte Neuner deri me 1931. Ne Davos deri ne Prill, miqesi me Rudolf Herzog e Kasimir Eschmid. 30 Gusht: visite tek Harry Graf Kessler. Shtator: Björnstjerne Björnson propozon Remark per Cmimin e pare Nobel te letersise. Tetor: Udhetim me Georg Middendorf nga Osnabrück deri ne Paris. Nentor: Punon mbi “Rruga e Kthimit” 1930, fillimet e vitit: lidhje e ngushte me Ruth Albu deri me 1932. Me sygjerim te Ruth fillon te bleje opera arti dhe piktura te vlefshme. Lind miqesia me shitesin Walter Feilchenfeldt. 4 Janar: divorci i pare me gruan Jutta Zambona. 24 Janar: eshte ne Arosa dhe Davos deri ne Mars bashke me Jutta Zambona dhe me Felicitas Reznicek. 29 Mars: fillon publikimi i tregimit “Armiku”. 29 Prill shfaqja e pare e filmit “Asgje te re nga fronti i perendimit” regjizuar nga Lewis Milestone. Korrik: punon ne shtepine botuese Hoburg House deri ne shtator ne Osnabrück, ketu takon Ruth Albu. Tetor: Eshte ne Paris per te nenshkruar nje kontrate. Mes Tetori: Remark sheh filmin e sapo dale “Asgje e re nga fronti i perendimit” orgazizuar vetem per te ne Osnabrück. 4 Dhjetor: Shfaqja e pare e filmit “Asgje e re nga fronti i perendimit” ne Gjermani. Merren masa nga nacional-socialistat e Gjermanise te udhehequr nga Joseph Goebbels. 11 Dhjetor: filmi “Asgje e re nga fronti i perendimit” ndalohet dhe cohet per kontroll ne Berlin. Madam Butterfly: 1931: propozohet per Cmimin Nobel per paqen nga profesor i Legates se Varshaves, Sigismond Cybichowski dhe nga N.M.Buter. 26 Janar: merr pjese, neperjet nje deklarimi te shkruar, ne manifestimet e protestes te organizuara ne Berlin nga Legata Gjermane kundra ndalimit te filmit “Asgje e re nga fronti i perendemit”. Prill: eshte ne Cannes, Capo d’Antibe e Monte Carlo per Cmimin e Madh. Vere: eshte ne Heidelberg me Ruth Albu. 20 Gusht: me sygjerim nga Ruth Albu, blen vilen “Casa Monte Tabor” ne Porto Ronco, mbi Lago Maggiore (Tessina, Svicer). 1932: punon mbi librin “Tre Shoke”. Nga Prilli: jeton ne Porto Ronco, mbi te gjitha me Ilse Jutta Zambona. Njihet me Emil dhe Elga Ludwig, me te cilet do takohet shpesh ne vitet ne vazhdim ne Porto Ronco. Fillimi i miqesise me Jacob dhe Martha Wassermann, Thomas Mann, Ernst Toller, Carl Zuckmeyer, Else Lasker-Schüler, Fritz von Unruh, Ludwig Renn dhe me shume artiste e shkrimtare te tjere ne Zvicer. Nentor: eshte ne Berlin, qendron ne Hotel Majestic, ne Brandeburguscher Straße (deri ne fund te Janar 1933). 1933: Fund Janar mbaron Pat (nga libri “Tre Shoke”). Pranvere: Remark i ofron vendbanim emigranteve nga Gjermania ne Porto Ronco. Fillim Maji: gazetari çifut Felix Manuel Mendelssohn gjendet i vrare ne banesen ne “Casa Monte Tabor”, besohet qe ishte vrasje e organizuar nga nacional-socialistet. 10 Maj: ndalohen te gjitha librat e Remark ne Berlin. 20 Nentor: policia konfiskon “Asgje e re nga fronti i perendeimit. (12 Dhjetor). 1934: 20 Janar: fillon publikimi i “Ne Rruge” marre nga shtepia botuese Collier’s. Mars: vazhdon punon mbi librin “Tre Shoke”. 1935: Körner, sekretar i shtetit, viziton Remar ne Porto Ronco dhe e fton te kthehet ne Gjermani, por Remark refuzon. Korrik: eshte ne Paris, merr pjese ne konverencen e autoreve te emigruar. Dhjetor: qendron ne Paris deri ne Janar 1936. 1936: lidhje e ngushte me Margot von Opel. 1 Prill: denohet ne proces nga gjykata e Charlottenburg. Maj: me Margot von Opel gjendet ne Budapest deri ne 22 Maj. 25 Maj: rikthehet ne Vjene, takohet me Ruth Albu. 12 Qershor: me Margot von Opel ben nje udhetim te gjate ne Itali. 1937: 19 Janar: stampimi i “Tre Shoke” marre nga shtepia botuese Good Housekeeping. 17 Qershor: shfaqja e pare kinematografike e “Rruga e Kthimit”, me regjizim nga James Whale. 19 Qershor: pashaporte per Republiken e Panamas per Remark dhe Ilse Jutta Zambona (kerkuar nepermjet consullates ne Athine). 1938: publikim ne gjermanisht i “Tre Shoke” ne Amsterdam. 22 Janar: martesa e dyte me Ilse Jutta Zambona ne St. Moritz. 9 Prill: fillon te punoje mbi librin “Duaje Tjetrin”. 20 Maj: shfaqja e pare kinematografie e “Tre Shoke” me rregjizim nga Frank Borzage. Korrik: eshte ne Antibe me Marlene Dietrich dhe familjen e saj; takon Ruth Albu. 4 Korrik: çatdhetarizohet nga Gjermania. 19 Nentor: Ilse Jutta Zambona catdhetarizohet gjithashtu. Dhjetor: eshte ne Porto Ronco deri ne fund te Shkurtit. 9 Dhjetor: fillon te punoje mbi librin “Harku i Triumfit”. 1939: 23 Mars: arrin ne New York. Udheton me tren ne Chicago deri ne Los Angelos, ku qendron deri ne Qershor. 8-10 Maj: merr pjese ne Kongresin Boteror te Shkrimtareve te Qendres Amerikane. 13 Qershor: arrin ne New York. 24 Qershor: eshte ne Paris deri me 25 Korrik. 4-8 Korrik: hera e fundit ne Porto Ronco perpara se te emigroje ne U.S.A 29 Gusht: arrin ne Paris, per te vazhduar udhetimin drejt New York me anijen Queen Mary. Arrin ne Los Angelos dhe qendron ne Beverly Hills Hotel. Ne Los Angelos lidhje e ngushte me Marlene Dietrich; miqesi e madhe me Josef von Sternberg, Maria “Kater” Dietrich-Sieber, Elisabeth Bergner dhe Paul Czinner, Dagmar Godowsky, Elsie Mendl; Otto Klement (agjent); njihet me Greer Garson, Orson Welles, Igor Strawinsky, Arthur Rubinstein, Lion Feuchtwanger, Emil Ludwig, Thomas Mann, Bertolt Brecht, Cary Grant, Luggi Wolff e Brigitte Neuner-Wolff dhe me nje numer te madh personash te tjere, mbi te gjitha nga industria e kinematografise dhe emigranteve gjerman. Vazhdon te punoje mbi “Harku i Triumfit”. 1940: 2 Mars: eshte ne Mexico City me Ilse Jutta Zambona per te marre lejen e qendrimit ne U.S.A (deri ne fund te 3 Prill). Prill: bashkepunon me projekte kinematografike. 23 Prill: transferohet ne nje shtepi me adrese: 1050 ne Hilts Avenue, Westwood, Los Angelos. 19 Qershor: takimi i pare me Paulette Goddard. Nentor: fillon te punoje per versionin kinematografik te “Mbrapa”. Nentor-Dhjetor: fund i lidhjes se ngushte me Marlene Dietrich. Madam Butterfly: 1941: 12 Janar: fillimet e nje lidhjeje te ngushe me Natasha Paley Brown. 20 Shkurt: len New York dhe udheton nepermjet Chicago ne Los Angelos. 31 Mars: publikohet libri Flotsam. 14 Prill: fillimet e nje lidhjeje te ngushe me Greta Garbo, deri me 25 Maj. Vazhdon te punoje mbi “Harku i Triumfit”. 8 Tetor: kerkon per dokumenta ne Los Angelos. 1942: 15 Janar: transferohet ne Beverly Wilshire Hotel. 27 Mars: fillimi i shteterrethimit: si lejohet te dale naten dhe te largohet nga vendbanimi me shume, se 5 milje. Shator: takim me zevendes presidentin amerikan Wallace per te diskutuar mbi nje aksion te mundshem anti-fashist. 28 Tetor: largohet nga Los Angelos dhe vendoset ne New York; banon ne Sherry Netherland Hotel. Ne New York lidh miqesira me Sam Salz, Terence Philip dhe Toni Hollingsworth, Elisabeth Bergner, Elsie Mendl, Elsa Maxwell, Dr. Graefenberg, Carl Zuckmayer, Rudolf Sieber, Greta Garbo, Fritz von Unruh, Dorothy Thompson, Gloria Swanson dhe shume persona te tjere, duke perfshire emigrant rus dhe gjerman, dhe personashe te ambienteve teatrale. Vazhdon te takohet rregullisht me Ilse Jutta Zambona. 16-17 Dhjetor: ne Washington, per te biseduar serish me zevendes presidentin Wallace dhe stafin e tij. 1943: Prill: mbas nje shkeputjeje disa mujore rifillon punen e tij me librin “Harku i Triumfit”. 12 Shtator: arrin ne Los Angelos, ne Beverly Wilshire Hotel. 8 Tetor: transferohet perfundimisht ne New York. 15 Dhjetor: Elfriede Remarque(e motra) denohet me vdekje nga Gjykata Naziste per “sabotim”, vritet ne Berlin. 1944: 25 Gusht: perfundon versionin e pare te “Harku i Triumfit”. 27 Shtator: fillon shenimet mbi “Edukimi ne Gjermani mbas luftes” nje memorandium per sherbimet sekrete amerikane OSS mbas renies se nazismit. 1945: Janar: fillon te punoje mbi romanin “Kohe per te jetuar, kohe per te vdekur” dhe njekohesisht merret me “Harku i Triumfit”. 15 Shtator: stampimi pergatitor i “Harku i Triumfit” marrre nga shtepia botuese Collier’s . 26 Shtator: vetevrasja e nenes adoptive Maria Anna Henrika Bahlmann ne Aschendorf. Dhjetor: publikimi i pare i “Harku i Triumfit” nga shtepia botuese New York, Appleton-Century. 1946: Maj: publikimi gjermanisht i “Harku i Triumfit” marre nga shtepia botuese Roman; Zurigo, Micha. 11 Qershor: njoftimi i vrasjes te se motres Elfriede Scholz (mbiemri i vajzerise Remark), mbas dy vjet e gjys. Korrik: fillon punon mbi librin “Shkendija e fundit”. 1947: 27 Mars: shfaqja e pare e “Dashuria tjeter” me rregji te André de Toth. Korrik: perfundon versionin e pare “Kohe per te jetuar, kohe per te vdekur”. 1948: 16 Shkurt: shfaqja e pare e “Harku i Triumfit” me regji te Lewis Milestone. 19 Maj: rikthim ne Evrope mbas 9 vjetesh emigrim ne USA. Arrin ne Havre, udheton ne Paris, ku qendron ne Hotelin “George V”, takohet me Natasha Paley. 29 Maj: niset nga Parisi per ne Porto Ronco, ketu takohet me te babane Peter Franz Remark. 11 Korrik: eshte ne Rome, takohet me Nata Paley. 21 Tetor: arrin ne New York, ne Hotel Ambasador. 9 Nentor: semuret rende deri ne mes te Dhjetorit. 1949: Prill: gjygj ne Los Angelos kunder Enterprise Production (kompania qe mori persiper shfaqjen e “Harku i Triumfit”) per vonesen e pagimit te $10,000. 31 Gusht: idea e pare mbi romanin “Nje nate ne Lisbon” 19 Shtator: eshte ne Zyrih me Ellen Janssen, takohet me babane Peter Remark. 30 Shtator: niset per ne New York, ne Hotel Ambasador bashke me Jutta Zambona. 1950: 25 Prill: fundi i lidhjes me Natasha Paley, mbas gati 10 vjetesh. Maj – Qershor: punon mbi “Shkendija e fundit”. 27 Maj: arrin ne Paris, Hotel Lancaster, shkon ne Porto Ronco (31 Maj). 18 Qershor: nata e pare per “Hije ne Parajse” 4 Nentor: vazhdon te punoje mbi “Shkendija e fundit”. 16 Nentor: eshte ne New York, ne Hotel Ambasador. Vazhdon terapia me Karen Horney. 1951: 26 Mars: takim me Soma Morgenstern. 4 Maj: lidhja teper e ngushte me Paulette Goddarde (lindur me3 Korrik 1910 me emrin di Marion Godulard Levy). Giugno: punon per perkthimin ne anglisht te “Shkendijat e Jetest”. 1 Korrik: largohet nga Hotel Ambasador mbas afersisht 8 vjetesh dhe transferohet ne nje apartament me numer 320, rruga 57, kati 15, Manhattan. 14 Korrik: eshte ne Paris, per te udhetuar drejt Porto Ronco me 23 Korrik. Dhjetor: punon mbi romanin “icembre: lavora a “Kohe per te jetuar, kohe per te vdekur”. 1952: Janar: botimi i “Shkendijat e Jetes” marre nga shtepia botuese Appleton Century, New York. Semuret serish. 24 Korrik: arrin ne New York. Korrik: botimi gjermanisht i “Shkendijat e Jetes” marre nga shtepia botuese Roman; Cologne, Kiepenheuer & Witsch. 5 Korrik: arrin ne Rotterdam, udheton deri ne Amsterdam, 10 Korrik: ndodhet ne Osnabrück, takon te jatin Peter Franz Remark dhe te motren Erna. 12 Korrik: Shtator: punon mbi librin “Kthimi ne Atdhe i Enoch J. Jones”. 18 Shtator: eshte ne Venezia me Paulette Goddarde deri me 29 Shtator. Takohet me Th. Csokor dhe Kasimir Edschmid. 14 Tetor: rikthim ne New York. Tetor: eshte nen mjekime dhe merr lajmin, se ka diabet. Fund Tetor: vazhdon te punoje mbi romanin “Kohe per te jetuar, kohe per te vdekur”. Dhjetor: fillon punen mbi romanin tjeter “Obelisku i Zi”. 1953: 25 Janar: semuret serish ne gjendje te rende. Mars: vazhdon puna mbi “Kohe per te jetuar, kohe per te vdekur”. 19 Prill: takimi i pare me Ernst Glaeser mbas 20 vjetesh. Maj: punon mbi nje roman tjeter “Stacioni i Fundit”. Dhjetor: perfundon romanin “Kohe per te jetuar, kohe per te vdekur”. 9 Dhjetor: vdekja e Walter Feilchenfeldt.(miku i tij shites) 1954: 12 Shkurt: eshte ne S. Moritz me Paulette Goddarde ne Hotel Palace. Prill: botimi i pare i “Kohe per te jetuar, kohe per te vdekur” marre nga shtepia botuese Harcourt, Brace, New York. Fillimet e Majit: punon gjate gjithe kohe mbi romanin “Obelisku i Zi”. 9 Korrik: vdekja e babait Peter Franz Remark. 11 Korrik: ndodhet ne Osnabrück, takohet me kusherijte Aloys dhe Josef Remark. Me 12 Korrik ndodhet ne varrimin e te atit. Korrik: fillon punimet e tij mbi librin “Akti i Fundit”. Shtator: botimi i pare ne gjermanisht i “Kohe per te jetuar, kohe per te vdekur” marre nga shtepia botuese Roman; Cologne, Kiepenheuer & Witsch. 22 Shtator: mbaron versionin e pare te “Akti i Fundit”.: completa la prima versione di Dhjetor: punon mbi “Obelisku i Zi”. 1955: 19 Janar: ndodhet ne Viene me filmimet kinematografike te “Akti i Fundit” me regji te Georg Wilhelm Pabst deri ne fund te Janarit. 17 Prill: shfaqja e pare e “Akti i Fundit”. 1956: 17 Dhjetor: ndodhet ne Berlin per provat finale te “Stacioni i Fundit”. 20 Dhjetor: “Stacioni i Fundit” nata e pare per Festivalin e Berlinit. Tetor: Botimi i pare i “Obelisku i Zi” marre nga shtepia botuese Cologne, Kiepenheuer & Witsch. 23 Nentor: eshte ne New York. 1957: 20 Maj: divorcimi i dyte me Ilse Jutta Zambona ne Juarez, Meksike. 23 Shtator: ndodhet ne Berlin per filmimin kinematografik te “Kohe per te jetuar, kohe per te vdekur”. Remark ka rolin e Pohlmann, mesuesi. 1958: 25 Shkurt: Martesa me Paulette Goddard ne Branford, Connecticut, USA. 19 Mars: shfaqja e pare e “Kohe per te jetuar, kohe per te vdekur” me regji te Sirk Douglas. Tetor: eshte ne Venezia. 1959: 18 Mars: arrin ne New York. Tetor-Nentor: bashke me Josef Wolf, punon per rishfaqjen e Ultra-Film te nje regjizure gjermane per filmin “Ne Plazh” bazuar ne romanin e Stanley Kramer nga romanca e Nevil Shutes. 27 Tetor: eshte perseri ne Porto Ronco. 1960: 30 Mars: eshte ne Rome. 2 Maj: qendron ne Paris per nje kohe disa mujore. 1 Shtator: nga Paris rikthehet ne Rome. Kujtimet e Robert Zhvarcit gjate perkthimeve te librave te Remarkut Romani i Erih Maria Remarkut "tre shoket"u botua per here te pare ne shqip ne vjeshte 1961.Ishte koha kur shoku im i rinise ,Drago Siliqi,drejtor i NSh Botimeve "Nain Frasheri"me guximin e tij prej intelektuali u hapi lexuesve shqiptare nje dritare te madhe per te njohur letersine boterore. Kur iu futa punes per te perkthyer romanin "Tre shoke",isha 27 vjec dhe nga ky autor kisha lexuar vetem librin e tij te pare"Asgje e re nga Fronti i Perendimit"i cili me pat lene nje pershtypje te thelle.Pra nuk dija shume gjera asper remarkun as per librat e tij-kisha lexuar vetem se nazistet ia paten hequr nenshtetesine gjermane dhe ia kishin djegur veprat publikisht me 1933.E kisha fjalen pra si e perktheva romanin "Tre shoke ":e mora librin dhe lexova 2-3 faqet e para.Fillonte me nje ditelindje ,me ate te heroit kryesor,qe i rrefente ngjarjet ne veten e pare.Edhe kesaj rradhe me mahniti stili teper i ngjeshur dhe tejmase i kursyer i ketij shkrimtari qe komunikonte kaq bukur dhe kaq natyrshem me lexuesin.I perpiva ato 2-3 faqet deri ne fund dhe sakaq mora nje vendim:nuk do ta lexoja librin deri ne fund,por do ti futesha punes menjehere dhe do ta perjetoja gjithe romanin rresht per rresht,ashtu sic e kishte perjetuar autori ne procesin e tij te krijimit.Ishte nje vendim paksa i cuditshem ,por mua me ndihmoi jashtezakonisht shumea ditur as vete,u futa ne shpirtin e autorit, hyra si te thuash nen lekuren e tij,i provova te gjitha ndjesite,emocionet,problemet ,gezimet dhe tronditjen e tij,dhe them se arrita ta percoj besnikerisht lexuesve mesazhin e tij-te pakten nuk e degjova asnjehere akuzen aq te njohur ,qe perkthyesi qenkej tradhtar i autorit... Me romanin "Tre shoket " me lidhin kujtimet me te bukura te punes sime si rikrijues;por me lidhin edhe disa nga ato rastesite e cuditshme qe ndodhin ne jeten e njeriut:Autori e kish botuar kete veper ne vitin 1938, ne emigracion, si refugjat dhe si shkrimtar qe ,megjithese mjaft i famshem ne gjithe boten ishte pa identitet,i perzene nga atdheu.Dhe pikerisht ate vit,me 1938, une ,ende femije,erdha nga venlindja ime,Sarajeva,ne atdheun e nenes sime,ne Shqiperi,ku gjithashtu gjeta mbrojtje dhe shpetova kokennga murtaja naziste.Isha pra nje cun i vogel qe ne ate kohe nuk dinte asnje fjale shqip dhe asnje fjale gjermanisht.Dhe kush mund ta parashikonte atehere qe ,plot 23 vjet me vone ,do t'i jepja lexuesit tone nje liber te tille ne gjuhen time amtare!...Perkthimi dhe suksesi qe pati "Tre shoket "pas botimit ne shqip, me dhane shtysen qe te vazhdoja te merresha me perkthime letrare.Edhe sot e kesaj dite takoj shoke e miq te brezit tim,te cilet kete liber te remarkute mbajne dhe e ruajne si Bibel, sepse jo vetem qe mbahet si himn kushtuar miqesise se sinqerte ,fisnike e pa asnje lloj interesi midis shokesh por konsiderohet edhe nje nga historite me te bukura e me mallengjyese te dashurise. Romani i dyte qe perktheva ishte "Shkendija e jetes"Edhe kjo veper me ngjiti menjehere ,jo vetemper faktin se lidhej edhe me dicka personale por me teper nga forca e penes se ketij shkrimtari, i cili ,pa qene kurre ne nje kamp perqendrimi nazist, arriti ,vetem permes shfrytezimit te nje dokumentacioni,sa te pasur aq edhe ngjethes te na jape nje deshmi te tille te nje vertetesie te mahnitshme historike, duke ia kaluar plot e plot shkrimtareve te tjere qe e trajtuan kete teme. I treti romani ketij autori ishte "Asgje e re nga Fronti i Perendimit" .Ky roman qe qe botuar edhe njehere tjeter ne shqip ne vitin 1936, me vuri perpara nje pergjegjesie te madhe.Ai ishte nje roman kujtimesh autentike dhe tronditese,i njohur ne te gjithe boten, ishte ,sic shkruan kadare ne hyrjen e tij-nje liber i qete e modest,por edhe nje kambane alarmi kunder histerise se luftrave;brenda nje kohe te shkurtet ai u be thesar i tere njerezimit...Por pikerisht thjeshtesia e ketij libri ishte aq e veshtire per tu ridhene.Dhe perseri u futa ne lekuren e atij maturanti 18-vjecar ,e atij ish-ushtari te frontit te Luftes se Pare Boterore ,qe e rrefente aq prekshem historine e vet dhe moshatareve te vet ,historine e rinise se vrare neper llogoret e nje lufte te cmendur e te kote. Romani i 4 i remarkut ,"Harku i Triumfit", qe doli ne qarkullim ne prill te vitit 1988,mbahet nga kritika si kryevepra e tij e dyte. Ai natyrisht me hapi me shume pune dhe telashe;e kam mbajtur pothuajse 7 vjet nder duar, duke i vene vetes si detyre qe ta perktheja vetem ne ato periudha kohe ku mund ti kushtohesha plotesisht atij.Dhe meqe censura e bekuar nuk ma lejoi botimin e ketij libri aq human e aq te shtrenjte per mua,mu desh ta mbaja per 20 vjet rresht ne sirtar. Keto ishin pak a shume kujtimet e mia me kete shkrimtar kaq njerezor dhete dashur per lexuesin, i cili me ate gjerdan vezullueste librave qe shkroi u la nje deshmi te trishtueshme ,por jashtezakonisht bindese dhe tronditese te dukurive me te egrate shekullit tone. Thenie nga Remarku -Ne dashuri pyet gjithmone teper dhe kur njeriu kerkon te mesoje pergjigjen ajo ka mbaruar. -Nuk ka asgje qe mbetet pergjithmone. -Te gjitha dashurite kerkojne te jene te perjetshme dhe pikerisht ketu e kane burimin mundimi dhe vuajtjet e tyre pa fund. -Nuk eshte e tmerrshme te presesh dicka,e tmerrshme eshte kur nuk ke c'te presesh. -Harresa eshte sekreti i rinise se perjetshme.Njeriu mplaket vetem nga kujtesa. -Dashuria eshte e mbrekullueshme,vetem ka nje te keqe:te prish karakterin. -Semundja me e keqe ne bote eshte te menduarit,ajo s'ka sherim. -Enderrojme sepse pa enderrat nuk do te mund ta duronim te verteten.Njeriu nuk genjehet vetem nga endrrat.Njeriu genjehet edhe me te verteten.Kjo eshte nje enderr akoma me e rrezikshme. -Askush nuk kthehet me po ashtu sic nuk kthehet kurre me nje ore e jetuar me pare. -Ka me shume prostituta mes atyre vajzave qe s'kane shkuar asnjehere me nje mashkull sesa ato qe jane te detyruara te jetojne me kete profesion te veshtire. -Ti mund te kthehesh ne kriminel a shenjtor dhe asnjeri s'e ve re por ne te mungofte ndonje kopse kete e vene re te gjithe.Kjo eshte cudia dhe lezeti yne. Category:Gjermanë Category:Shkrimtarë amerikanë